Harry Potter and Ancient Magic
by imatwirp
Summary: Harry needs to find more Horcruxes... In the mean time... He gets passionate with Hermione.It has been a while since I have updated, I havent had much time... I started this on last christmas break, and now, it should be finished for this christmas break.
1. Still At Hogwarts

"Who's there?" Harry screamed as he woke up to Hermione's sweet pretty face as he stared into her beautiful brown eyes and weaved his fingers into her curly brown hair. "Hello Harry, good morning."

"Oh, er... hi Hermione." said Harry while stroking his own messed up hair. "Sleep well?"

"Oh yes, like a log, and I wish I could say the same for you." she replied, "you were moaning in your sleep... Don't, noooo, noooo, not you! I could hear you from the girls dormitory."

"It's alright your awake now, and I'm here, and Ron's just gone down to the great hall to get some breakfast." she said. Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry's bed and hugged him tightly, and then she sat on the end of his bed. "

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I have been having bad dreams of Voldemort killing my parents alot lately, Snape killing Dumbledore, and of not seeing Sirius ever again, every night." harry replied.

"How many times must I say it? Please don't use his name," she hurriedly said.

"I'm not scared of him Hermione! And neither is Dumble..." Harry stopped mid-sentence as if he had forgotten Dumbledore had died a week earlier by a killing curse _Avada Kedavra _sent by his old potions teacher Professor Snape, whom Dumbledore trusted with his life.

"Yes Harry, he was the only wizard You-Know-Who ever feared, but Dumbledore is not here at the moment, is he? Harry, he is not coming back!" Hermione said as though she picked her words up and threw them at Harry.

"I know! But things won't ever be the same anymore around here without Dumbledore." he cried out from the deepest part of his heart.

"Let's change the subject, and go down to the common room. No one is down there at the moment. I already checked on my up here to wake you. So we can talk, if you wanted to." she slowed her talking down a bit and turned pink in the cheeks.

"Well Ron should be back in a bit. So let's go talk for a while until he shows up, and then we can go to Hagrid's new hut. I hear he finished re-building it after those death-eaters set it on fire." Harry said, "He'll want us there for emotional support, and to go with him into the forbidden forest for Fang's burial. Two stunning spells right to the chest, that was just one too many for old Fang."

"So what are you going to do now? Surely you aren't going back to the Dursley's are you?" she asked. "You could go stay with Ron over the summer. Or I could ask my mum, she might say it is alright for you to stay at my house in London. She has never met you before. She knows very little about the wizarding world, since she is a muggle," she said.

"I have already promised Dumble... I have promised him that I would go back to the Dursley's until I am 17, of course then the Dursley's will no longer be a safe place for me to go, and then I will either go searching for Horcruxes or come back to Hogwarts." Harry stated.

The door to the dormitory opened and Ron had walked through it.

"Swinging..," Hermione said.

"Ouch, Bloody Hell," The door had come back and hit Ron right in the forehead.

"Door." Harry finished for her.

"Thanks for the advice." Ron said sarcastically," A little late, but thanks."

"Moron" Hermione said under her breath so that only Harry could hear her. Harry giggled at this comment from Hermione.

"Hey Ron, Hermione and I are about to go to Hagrid's do you want to join us?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Ron said before pulling Harry aside to talk, "but what is the deal between you and Hermione? Ever since she broke up with Krummy, you have been following her a lot and getting closer with her a lot. She is always talking about you. Do you have a crush on her or what?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Harry said to Ron.

"Right mate. We wouldn't want her to hear us." Ron said back to Harry.

"Right. I'll tell you later tonight." Harry said.

"Tell him what?" Hermione said as she was still giggling over Ron and the swinging door.

"Oh, nothing" said Harry.

So the three headed off to the grounds and then made their way to Hagrid's. Hagrid indeed had built himself a new hut. It was just like his old one except it had no windows in it this time since

Hagrid liked to keep illegal creatures with him as pets. So now he wouldn't get caught. He preferred dragons but there weren't any nearby that he could get that were still babies. They knocked on Hagrid's door.

"Ur, who iz it?" a booming sad voice said.

"It's Harry, Ron, and Hermione now open up." they whispered through the door.

"Whar ir yu doin here? Don't you three get caught comin ter see me now! Well that wouldn't happen if you had me class an more." Hagrid had a tear in his eye.

"Hagrid we just had other classes we needed to take, were offly sorry... any ways..." all three, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had made excuses for not having Hagrid's class of Care Of Magical Creatures.

"Oi all right, well shall we go to the lass remains of me dear frend Fang?" he started to cry.

"Oh Hagrid it will be alright. Once we bury him and when I end up going to find the Horcruxes, I will personally repay the death-eaters for Fang," Harry said aloud.

"Hagrid, let's go bury Fang," Hermione said to Hagrid.

The four of them seemed to walk for about an hour until they reached a hole big enough to fit all of them in. Ron accidentally didn't see it and walked right into it, and fell into the 8-foot deep hole and started to laugh hysterically. Fang's body was already lying next to a nearby tree. Hagrid walked over to pluck Ron out of the hole. He then picked up Fang carefully and started whispering in his ear, slowly walking him over towards his grave.

"Fang old buddy, I'm goin ter miss ya." Hagrid said quickly so that only he could hear. "Anyone wan ter say anythin for him?" He then said aloud.

"Even though we only knew him for six years, he brought joy to all of us that knew him. He even helped protect us at some points. He will be remembered throughout our lives. May he rest in peace." Hermione squealed even though Harry and Ron both knew she was only trying to make Hagrid feel better.

Hagrid was too weary to say anything else, so he started to carry Fang over to the hole. He put him in the dirt and started to fill the hole in. Once he was finished he started to cry, even harder this time. So Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran up and hugged him as tight as they could, it took all three of them to reach all the way around him.

"Harry we'd better go back to the castle before Filch catches us in the forest." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I need to pack and get ready to go back to the Dursley's." Harry said.

So the three headed back to the castle but not after saying bye to there friend Hagrid. They entered the castle doors and then they discovered Draco Malfoy standing next to the great staircase. He was talking with Crabbe & Goyle about his plans for the summer and how Voldemort was a personal friend of his; not that Voldemort has any friends, because he never wanted any. As soon as Harry walked up with Ron and Hermione, Malfoy made a few harsh comments about Hermione.

"Speak of the filthy mud-bloods, here one comes now!" Malfoy yelled, "Ha Ha Ha"

Harry and Ron both ran in front of Hermione and pulled their wands from their robes and Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy, while Ron noticed Crabbe and Goyle going for their wands. Ron shouted _Expelliarmus _at them and they flew 10 feet backwards. Malfoy quickly seized his own wand and pointed back. Before he could do anything, Harry had disarmed him.

"What is it with you Malfoy, why do you always have to be such a pain in the ass?" Harry said.

"Can't let Granger fight her own battles now, you have to stick up for her. She is too weak to fight her own battles. So are you two going out now? Or was Ginny too much of a heart-breaker to you and you just need a shoulder to cry on?" Malfoy said.

At that same moment, Hermione had sneaked around to the side of Harry and told Malfoy to shutup. She was so upset that she started crying as she ran off to the staircase.

"I'm not through with you yet you filthy little mud-blood," Malfoy said as he turned and stunned her with a spell.

"_Petrificus Totalis_," He screamed.

Hermione dropped so hard you heard a thump from when she hit the ground.

Just then he turned to Harry and sent a spell his way.

"_Tarantallegra,_" Malfoy screamed.

The spell had missed Harry and hit Ron who started to wobble uncontrollably, he lost his balance and ran into one of the nearby suits of armor and smashed it to bits.

Harry had to think fast if he wanted to get away unharmed.

"_Silencio_," Harry screamed.

Malfoy was hit and acted as if though he had the wind knocked out of him, he kept trying to curse Harry but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Malfoy you should have never been allowed back into this school after what you have been doing this past year. If it were up to me you would probably be dead by now. It was only Dumbledore's orders that kept you here at Hogwarts. He made Professor McGonagall promise to let you come back even though you had become a death-eater. He knew he couldn't have let you be killed on his watch, so he offered you protection from Voldemort, and you still tried to kill him, you bastard. You will die sooner or later Malfoy. It will be me that will kill you too. You just wait. I will have my revenge on you sooner or later." Harry screamed at Malfoy.

Harry walked over to Malfoy and told him that next time to be expecting more of a fight and to piss off and to never mess with them again. He then walked over to help Ron up as the spell faded. After that he walked over to the unconscious Hermione and picked her up and carried her back to the dormitory common room since he couldn't take her to her bed cause boys aren't allowed up there. He just took her to his bed and tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

"Alright Ron now we can talk," Harry exclaimed, "You asked earlier if I liked Hermione, and the answer is yes, but I'm just not ready to ask her yet. After what will come during the summer when I hunt for Voldemort, I'm don't want to drag you guys into this. I'm pretty sure you will come any ways. But I love Hermione, and you are my best friend, and I'm not ready to get you guys killed."

"I never knew you thought about it that way mate, but I'm still coming whether you like it or not," Ron said, "and I'm sure Hermione feels the same way!"

"Well I still need to find 4 more Horcruxes, so I could use some help. Dumbledore has already destroyed a ring from Gaunt. I destroyed Tom's Diary. The day I went with Dumbledore to find a third one, the locket of Salazar Slytherin, it had been replaced with a note saying:

**(To the Dark Lord,  
I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcruxe and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. R.A.B.)** And then I had a memory flashback of when Sirius had been talking about his relatives. He said something about Regulus Black. I'm not sure of his middle name though, I think he had found it and died before he could destroy it. So therefore, it must still be at 12 Grimmuald Place. Then Dumbledore took me into his pensieve and mentioned the possibilities of 3 other Horcruxes. One of them was a teacup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. Another one had to be either something from Rowena Ravenclaw or Godric Gryffindor, which the only known possession of Gryffindor, is the Sword." Harry said, "Which all of these only leaves me two more to find. Dumbledore thinks the sixth one is Voldemort's snake Nagini. And that leaves the last one to be inside of Voldemort himself. I have a long journey ahead of me."

"Er… okay. I'm gonna get some shuteye Harry. Good night." Ron yawned as he was stretching.

"Alright Ron, I'll see you in the morning," Harry also yawned. Since he had Hermione in his bed, he decided to go down to the common room and make a cot on the couch.

All three of them went to sleep. Harry woke up on the floor in the morning with a bruise on his head and his glasses had been smashed, probably when he fell out of bed during a bad dream. Hermione had already gone to take a shower with Ginny; they all had to get ready for the Hogwart's Express that evening. So Harry decided to go pack his bags and then he helped Ron pack his bag. After that Hermione had come back and he helped her carry her bags to the common room.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Harry she muttered so only he could hear her," Hermione said as she turned red in the face from blushing just like Ginny used to do.

"Er… no problem Hermione. Hey um… Hermione… Er… Do you want to…" He paused as Ron rushed in and yelled, "The Train is leaving in 5 minutes, we have got to hurry," Ron said.

"What Harry?" Hermione asked, "Sorry I didn't hear you."

"Um… nevermind," He said.

Harry just lost his confidence at that moment. How could this happen? He had fought off Voldemort 6 times now and he had fought off dementors and other creatures like spiders, but he couldn't talk to one girl, let alone his best friend.

"Hogwarts express is leaving now!" A booming voice that could be none other than Hagrid said.

"Let's hurry so we can get dibs on the best cars of the train," Ron said.


	2. The Trio ReUnites

The three headed to the train for a long ride back to Platform 9 3\4. On the way home Harry bought a cart full of candies and treats from the trolley that passed the doors for Ron and Hermione and Harry to share, he pulled out a few galleons and left the rest for the trolley lady as a tip. When they reached the platform, Harry saw his aunt and uncle. He rushed over to them after telling Ron and Hermione bye. Harry had already decided not to tell the Dursley's about what had happened at Hogwarts. It would be best to not let them know. If they did find out, they would surely kick Harry out. Even though his stay would be short anyway. He was only going to stay 2 to 6 weeks at the most and then he would spend the rest of his summer at Ron's Burrow with his parents or Hermione's house with her parents.

Shortly after arriving to the Dursley's that night, Harry realized he needed to think of where the other Horcruxes might be. He pondered on that thought the whole time he was there, other than the thoughts of Hermione's sweet pretty face. Harry had come up with the conclusion that the Horcruxes would be in these locations:

1. Gaunt's ring (destroyed)

2. Tom's Diary (destroyed)

3. Slytherin's locket (12 Grimmauld Place, Mundungus took it, or Kreature threw it away)

4. Helga HufflePuff's teacup (Not found yet)

5. Nagini (Voldemort's pet snake)

6. One piece of his soul must be inside himself. (Voldemort's Living Soul)

7. Could be something from Ravenclaw or Gryffindor or it could have been Harry or Harry's parents (undecided)

Harry had been at the Dursley's for 2 weeks now, and they had put him through living hell. He had decided that once he turns 17 he would put a few curses on the Dursley's house and on the Dursley's son Dudley. 2 more days passed and then it was the morning of Harry's birthday. Hedwig had already known to go to Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid's houses to get birthday cards and gifts and cakes. She returned to wake him and she pecked at his forehead until he woke up to feed her and then reward her for being so kind.

"Thanks a million Hedwig, I owe you one!" Harry said silently enough so the Dursley's wouldn't hear him.

Harry gave her a dead rat and she nipped at his finger to show her affection towards him.

"Hey Hedwig, How would you like to get out of here and go visit Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked Hedwig.

Hedwig just gave a nod of agreement and then hooted so loud that she scared Harry.

"But first I have some unfinished business to take care of," Harry smirked, "I'm gonna let you out, here take this letter and take it to Hermione. Then when you are done take this other letter to Ron. Once you go to Ron's house stay there and wait for me. I'll be there shortly. I'm gonna go downstairs and give my aunt and uncle hell for a bit. See you in a bit."

Harry had already put a Reducio charm on the Dursley's garden, so that it would shrink until it just became non-existent. He then put a Jelly-Legs curse on Dudley and locked him in the closet. After this, Harry was having so much fun, he decided to use the _Sonorus_ spell to say "Vernon is a fat, pig-headed-tub-of-lard so loud that the whole street heard him." And then when he finished with that he put a _Furnunculus_ spell on Aunt Petunia, she had boils the size of watermelons all over herself. But Harry had one more thing to do before he left, Harry put a imperturbable charm on the refrigerator, in hopes that Dudley would lose his so-called-baby-fat and he also gave Dudley another tail like Hagrid did in his first visit.

He left the Dursley's and decided to pay a visit to Mrs. Figg the squib neighbor whom Harry never knew had been sent there to follow him until 2 years ago. After the visit to Mrs. Figg Harry decided to apparate to Ron's house. He had only just passed his apparition test a few months ago. He showed up un-noticed to the Burrow and sneaked right up to Mrs. Weasley, who was busy washing dishes, and gave her a frightening hug. She screamed out loud because Harry had scared her badly.

"Oh, my dear Lord, Harry when did you get in? Just now?" Mrs. Weasley huffed as she gave Harry a great hug, "Arthur come quick, Harry's here."

"Hello Harry, How are you feeling today? I'm surprised the Dursley's let you go so soon," Mr. Weasley said.

" Hello. Well, they had no choice, they wouldn't let me stay if they knew they couldn't protect me anymore," Harry said.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as Ron walked downstairs from his bedroom, "Have you seen Hedwig? I need to feed her. She has been on a long trip."

"No, Harry. I haven't seen her in a while. After she left to take Hermione the letter, she just never came back. Maybe Hermione fed her and made her stay a while," Ron said, "Oh, nevermind, here she comes now."

"Hi Hedwig, what has taken you so long? I was worried sick. Oh, Er... Hi Hermione," Harry said just as Hermione apparated right in front of Harry. She was holding her pet cat, Crookshanks, as she landed on the couch and then stood up to hug Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. As soon as Hermione set Crookshanks down on the floor, she took off to the garden to chase the Weasley's garden gnomes. It was Crookshanks's favorite past-time at the Weasley's. The gnomes would throw a rock at the cat and then get back in their holes. Then when the cat least expected it, they would come out of another hole and grab her tail and drag her down into one of the holes and annoy her so much she would start to bite their heads off.

"Oh, Hi Harry," Hermione said as she walked over to him and hugged him tightly as if it had been years since they last met, "sorry about Hedwig. I didn't want to apparate while holding Hedwig, just in case she got loose some where, after all, I did have Crookshanks with me anyways. So I had to make her fly back to Ron's. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Harry said.

"Ron, Hermione can I speak to you in the attic for a moment?" Harry asked the both of them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went to the upstairs attic to talk. Ron had forgotten about his secret step on his own staircase to the attic. There is a loose floor panel that will hit you in the face if you step on it. Ron surely enough forgot about it and got smacked in the face by the step.

"Bloody Hell Harry, why does this stuff always happen to me?" Ron blurted out; his muttering was silenced by all of the rubbing he was doing to his nose and forehead.

Once the three reached the attic, Harry asked them his mysterious question.

"I'm leaving in the morning to go to Godric's Hollow. I have got to go look for another Horcruxe that Voldemort could have possibly made after he killed my parents. It is the first time I've been there since I was 1. If you two want to come, you can. After that I will probably be going to 12 Grimmauld Place to look for the locket of Slytherin's," Harry stated, "don't say your coming just to help me. I want you to think about the fact that if any death-eaters show up at either place while we are there, you guys could get injured seriously, or even dead."

Ron didn't even hesitate to say, "I'm in!"

Hermione took a long deep gaze into Harry's green eyes and it took a minute, it seemed as though she were thinking of what to say, but she finally said, "I'm in also!"

All three of them left the attic and decided to eat lunch.

"Liver and onions," Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Just kidding."

After lunch Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decided to play some backyard quidditch to take there mind off of what would happen the next day.

Harry and Ron were on one team; Ginny and Hermione were on the opposing team.

Harry had let Ron be the chaser so that he could be keeper. Ginny was also the keeper on the opposing team. Hermione had been the other chaser. The final score was 28-4 Harry's team had lost because Harry had pretended to miss the quaffle a few times so Hermione could score a few goals. He had to be nice; after all, he did have this huge crush on her.

After the game, they all decided to go and take their showers and get washed up and ready for bed. Harry and Ron slept in Ron's room. Hermione and Ginny slept in Ginny's room.

After everyone had gone to bed, Harry had gotten up and decided to go for a walk outside. He couldn't sleep for the past few weeks, without thinking about Sirius, Dumbledore, and what lies ahead of him. All of the sudden he heard footsteps behind him. Harry whipped out his wand and turned around almost ready to attack.

"Harry, Please put that away, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just couldn't sleep either. And I saw you, so I figured I'd follow you until I caught up so we could talk; In private," Hermione said just as she neared him, "I know you have a crush on me. Ginny told me just before she fell asleep," At the sound of this, Harry went crimson in the cheeks.

"Er... Well... Yeah, I do have a crush on you, but I wasn't ready to tell you yet. I didn't expect Ginny or Ron would tell you either. I didn't feel I should tell you because if anything happened to you while we were looking for Horcruxes or Voldemort, I would take all the responsibility of it and it would be too much of a loss for me. I have already lost Dumbledore and Sirius. I'm not going to lose you too!" Harry said, "But since you know now, do you want to go out with me?"

Harry almost cried at the thought of rejection. But to his kindness over the years, it paid off for him.

"Of course, Harry, I was wondering when you would ask me! I have waited ages for this day to come since our second year at Hogwart's," Hermione exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

Harry just sort of lifted out of his mind for a moment. He now felt like he was the happiest man on earth. He felt the happiest he had ever been. He walked up and stood a few inches from Hermione's face and kissed her on the lips. Hermione gave a slight giggle of satisfaction.

"What was that for Harry?" Hermione managed to blurt out from her wet lips.

"For making this such a wonderful time for me, and for making it so easy for me to ask you out." Harry said as he clenched her tight in his arms. She gripped his hands and wrapped them around her waste and then she picked her arms up and placed them on his shoulders.

"I want to be with you forever Harry." Hermione said as she stared out into the waterfront in front of them.

"And I, want to be with you too." Harry said back to Hermione.

Instead of going back up to their bedrooms, The two just layed down by the pond at the back of the Burrow and talked for hours and then Hermione had rested her head on Harry's shoulder and fell asleep until everyone had already waken up in the morning.

Ron woke up and Harry wasn't there. So he asked Ginny where he was and Ginny told him they were outside and that Hermione never came in last night.

"Morning Harry, Morning Hermione. Sleep well?" Ron asked as he walked down to the pond to wake Harry and Hermione up in the morning.

"Nope," Harry said.

"Not at all," Hermione then cut in on him.

"Why not? Having bad dreams again Harry?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Er... Yeah." Harry replied.

"Maybe you should have given a little more effort into that occlumency stuff," Ron said.


	3. Godrics Hollow

"Are you guys ready to go to Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked both Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, as soon as I tell me mum, Harry, she'll want to know where I am. She will have the biggest fit when I tell her where I am going," Ron said, "I might as well get it over with now."

"I am Harry. We should write a letter to Hagrid, and let him know where we are going to be all afternoon, just in case anything does happen," Hermione said.

Ron went to tell his mom where he was going, and you could hear a screaming voice, "Why are you going there? What does this have anything to do with you?" Mrs. Weasley then started to cry uncontrollably. Harry and Hermione had written a letter really fast and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Now I will be gone for a while Hedwig. When you deliver this letter, stay with Hagrid tonight, he will keep you fed now and then fly back to the Weasley's tomorrow. When you get to the Weasley's, I won't be there. I will be back shortly after you arrive though," Harry said.

"Let's go to Godric's Hollow and then my old house, maybe I'll be able to find some remains of my parents there if the death eaters haven't destroyed everything," Harry said.

They all held hands since only Harry knew where they were going. He suddenly apparated with them, and landed in a tree one street over from his old house. Hermione got stuck between two branches and dropped her wand. Ron had got caught on a barb-wired fence and couldn't get untangled from the sweater he was wearing. So Harry had to jump down and help the both of them out of their predicaments.

"_Accio Hermione's wand_," Harry yelled. He then threw Hermione her wand back and she used the vanishing charm to get herself out of the tree.

"_Evanesco_," she said as she pointed at the tree. The tree all of the sudden vanished out of thin air and she fell to her knees and then stood up again, "That's more like it."

"_Diffindo_," Harry yelled along with Hermione, as they pointed their wands on both sides of Ron at the barbed wire holding him tightly. The barbed wire all of the sudden snapped into three pieces and Ron got up and untangled his self from the smaller piece.

"Thanks," Ron said.

"No problem," Hermione said back to him.

"Well we are not far by the looks of it, We are so close, I can feel us getting closer to it," Harry said while looking around.

"Look Harry, is that it?" Ron said as he pointed to a two-story house that had a condemnation sign across the front yard. The house also had a huge hole in the side of the house where Voldemort must have blown out of the side so he could get easy access to James and Lily Potter. He then wanted to kill Harry but they wouldn't let him so he killed them both.

Harry walked up to the front door of his old home and pushed the door to open it, but it wouldn't budge, it had been locked.

"_Alohomora_," Harry said, as the door clicked and then unlocked by it's self. Harry quickly walked in and shut the door behind them, "_Colloportus_."

Harry magically sealed the door shut just in case they were being followed.

"I'm a little scared to go searching through my house. I don't know what I'll find here," Harry said as he stood in his old living room.

The living room was easily the most decorated room in the house although it had been ransacked when Voldemort came to kill his parents. There on the wall right newt to the front door, was a scroll that had been written in his father's handwriting. It read: (Only the Potters may enter. Only those that the Potters welcome may enter. Others who try to enter without the Potters consent will not succeed.) There were two fireplaces, one on each side, one was probably for floo powder travel and the other was probably kept lit continuously for warmth. There were four bedrooms. One was the master bedroom for James and Lily Potter. Another was Harry's old room. The last two were guest bedrooms for when Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail came to visit James and Lily Potter. Harry decided to look through his old room first. He figured that he would need to save the best (his parent's bedroom) for last.

"I'm going to go look through my old room now. If you guy's want, make yourselves at home. There might be some wood on the side of the house if you want to make a fire," Harry said as slow as he could.

"Do you want us to look around with you? Or do you want us to be with you for emotional support?" Hermione said with the most awkward look or concern she had ever worn on her face.

"Sure, whatever you guys want to do is fine with me. Just be careful, this place is condemned you know," Harry replied.

Harry walked into the hallway and pressed on the door a bit and it didn't budge. So he decided to shake the handle a little bit and it popped right open. Harry saw at first, his baby crib with all of his little toys that dangle from the ceiling. He walked up and touched as if his parents would have done when they were looking at him from the side of the crib. He then walked over to his dresser and decided to rummage through his old clothes. He ended up finding a few pairs of socks, a few button-up pajamas, and a few pairs of booties made just for him, they had little golden snitch emblems sewed into them. Harry decided to look in the closet. He looked down on the bottom and there were all his little baby toys. He then glanced up at the top shelf and noticed a bag of precious items his mom must have stuffed up there to keep them from getting damaged. The bag contained a letter from Sirius, which had been unopened. It also contained a huge potion vile full of some weird potion. Harry decided to take it and read the letter later and then give the potion vile to Professor Slughorn to see what it was. Harry also noticed a crease in the wall where the wallpaper had been removed once before and then redone by someone else. Harry looked in the opening and there was nothing there. Harry had finished looking at his old room. He walked out into the hallway and told Ron and Hermione what he had found in his room.

"I found a few things. I found a note from Sirius, A vile of some kind of potion, and a hidden compartment of my closet. Now I'm gonna search through my mom and dad's room," Harry said excitedly.

"That is wonderful Harry. Do you mind if I take a look in your old room?" Hermione asked him.

"No, not at all, go right ahead," Harry said.

"I'm going to go take a look at that hole in the wall for you. Maybe I'll find something else in there that you overlooked," Hermione said to Harry as she turned to Ron, "Ron come with me and help me look in Harry's room."

"Ok thanks," Harry said with a smile on his face.

Harry walked to another door thinking it led to his parent's bedroom, but instead it ended up being a wardrobe with some of his father's cloaks and robes. There were also some of his mother's jackets in there stuffed in the back. But Harry decided to continue on through the house and find his parent's room. He walked into a hallway and opened another door. It was amazing. It was much larger than the house itself, wonderful things magic can do! There was one huge bed made fit for 10 people and then there were many things for detecting dark magic all scattered throughout the room. Harry decided to take a few of the cooler ones. After pocketing his dark magic detectors, Harry decided to look under the bed before looking in the closets.

Harry bent down to his knees and then peeked below the bed and noticed 3 broomsticks and 2 empty luggage bags. But he also spotted a notebook that had a few spells that James had used before that he had created, ones harry had never heard of. There were also a few spells and enchantments in the back that James had written down. James did have a fondness for exploration towards new spells. That is why he was so good at Defense Against The Dark Arts and Charms. Harry decided to go into the closet now. He walked into the closet and found a hanger for James's invisibility cloak. Then he looked to the top shelf and noticed an odd shaped box. Harry pulled the box down from the closet and opened it. It contained a golden snitch, the same one James used to release and then catch it again, and then let it go again, and then when he was done enhancing his skills, he would put it up for later. Harry stuffed this snitch into his pocket and decided to keep it for safekeeping. After all, this was one of his father's most prized possessions while he was at Hogwarts. Harry decided to leave his parent's room and go tell Hermione what all he found. Harry walked back to his old room to find Hermione sitting on his old bed with a wide smile on her face. She was holding some kind of cup that had an HH incrusted into the side.

"Hermione! Is that what I think it is?" Harry asked.

"She grinned as she said, "Yes, Harry, it is the teacup from Helga Hufflepuff. Your father must have found it and kept it for keepsake, not knowing it was part of Voldemort. Or when Voldemort killed your parents, he needed a hiding place for this Horcruxe and decided to hide it here, in the room he was supposed to kill you in, in the house that he knew would be condemned later. You would be insane to go looking in a condemned house right? Just incase it fell down on you while you were inside," Hermione said in awe, "But that only applies to muggles, since wizards can put a charm on it to keep it from falling down on them."

"Great. We have 3 Horcruxes, and I believe a fourth one is in 12 Grimmauld Place. Remember the heavy gold locket we found while cleaning out the drawers of 12 Grimmauld Place for Mrs. Weasley, before my underage wizard magic trial for using that Patronus Charm on those dementors that attacked Dudley and I on Privet Drive? I think that is one of them," Harry stated happily as he gave Hermione this deep and long gratifying hug, "The locket had two S's incrusted into the side of it. They probably were an abbreviation for Salazar Slytherin."

"Well then what are we waiting for Harry? Let's go find it!" Ron said loudly.


	4. 12 Grimmauld Place

Harry and Hermione held hands as they apparated onto Grimmauld Street; they let Ron follow them. Once they appeared from the thin crisp air, Harry quickly pulled the invisibility cloak over the three of them to hide them from muggles. They reached a little space between two houses that was like nothing was there then Harry had remembered that there was a note Dumbledore gave him to memorize. He had to be thinking what was on the note in order to have the house door appear for them to open.

"Hey Ron, Hermione I need you to read this note that I have and memorize it. All of us need to be thinking of the inscription to be able to get inside the Headquarters," Harry said silently.

"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place, London." Harry thought to himself as he and Ron and Hermione walked up the sidewalk to where the door used to be. All of the sudden a loud bang of noise happened and it scared Harry so much it made him fall backwards. The door had appeared just like Harry had seen it do so before the first time he had been there with Sirius.

"Harry where did we last see the locket that we found? I think I remember seeing it in the living room. That is, unless Kreacher found it and threw it away," Hermione said.

"We need to be quiet in here just in case there are members of the order here. We need to get in, find the locket, and then get out unnoticed," Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

The three started looking around in the living room while at the same time, they were making sure to keep quiet, when Harry accidentally knocked over a table causing a huge bang that could be heard throughout the whole house.

"Everybody, hurry, get under the invisibility cloak." Harry said so fast, he almost tripped in the attempt of trying to reach it.

The three hurriedly draped the cloak over themselves and stood in a corner opposite the table for about an hour. No one was there. No one came to find them even after all the noise.

"I don't think anyone is here. The order is so caught up in tailing me, that they probably haven't seen this place in weeks. I think it is safe now. We can start looking again," Harry said softly.

Just as the three started looking again, Ron had opened the curtains of the painting of Sirius's mother that had a permanent sticking charm placed on it. The lady in the picture started screaming so loudly.

"Mud-Bloods, scum-bags, and blood-traitors are not welcome in my house. Get Out!" She screamed loudly.

All of the sudden Kreacher came running down the stairs yelling "I'm coming master. I heard your screaming"

Her screaming pissed Ron off so bad, he punched her in the face and said, "Shut up you old bat," as he pulled the curtain shut again.

All of the sudden Kreacher came running down the stairs yelling "I'm coming master. I heard your screaming, I am a good servant aren't I?"

"Kreacher, what are you doing? She is not your master anymore. I am. Have you been taking orders from her?" Harry said to Kreacher.

"No." Kreacher said. But Harry could tell that he was lying.

"Kreacher go to the kitchen and fetch Ron, Hermione, and I some Butterbeer." Harry demanded of Kreacher.

Kreacher turned and started to run off to kitchen as he started whispering under his breath.

Kreacher returned a few minutes later with some Butterbeer. Hermione and Ron both said, "Thanks You Kreacher." As they started to tip the glasses over there open mouths, Harry yelled, "Wait, Stop. Don't drink that! It is poisoned." Both Ron and Hermione dropped there drinks quickly as Harry shouted at them.

Harry then turned to Kreacher and said, "Now I want you to go and get some more Butterbeer that isn't poisoned. I forbid you to put any poison in it this time, or anything else that can hurt my friends and I."

Kreacher stood there dumfounded as if he were still thinking of a way to slip a vile of potion into their drinks. Since he was forbidden to do so he threw his arm down in an awe shucks kind of motion and trotted off to the kitchen as he was getting really pissed off."

Kreacher returned to the living room with their drinks and Harry drank his first just to make sure they weren't poisoned.

"Kreacher I am giving you an order not to tell anyone or to even speak of our presence here tonight. You will not leave any notes or messages or anything of the sort here to be found, as to when we were here. Got it?" Harry demanded.

Kreacher looked really pissed off now. He then ran into the kitchen and grabbed something off of the table. He then ran into his room and came back really quick.

"Kreacher you will not follow us for the next hour or so. You will stay in the living room until I leave this house." Harry said quickly.

Harry and Hermione started to search the cabinets in the living room. They found some old papers and stuff that Mundungus hadn't nicked yet. They also found some old pictures of James and Lily Potter, which Harry put into his robes for safe keeping.

"Arrrrgh. Where is it? We have searched everywhere we can think of." Harry said with an angry and frustrated look on his face.

"Except one Harry, Kreacher's room." Hermione said as she started to head up the stairs towards Kreacher's room.

At the knowledge of what they were doing in his room, Kreacher got really angry and decided to lock them in his room. Of course all they had to was blow up the door to get out.

"Right, maybe he stuffed it up their because Sirius was gonna throw it out. Ron come on let's go look in Kreacher's room," Harry said to Ron and Hermione excitedly.

The three of them walked over to Kreacher's bedroom door, and noticed that it was wide open. Harry walked in first followed by Hermione and Ron. The started rummaging through the room until they found a closet that was full of items that Kreacher had tried to keep from Sirius from throwing it away. Sure enough Harry spotted it in the top of a pile of things scattered in the closet.

"Here it is Hermione. I found it." Harry yelled so loud that Hermione could have heard him from a mile away, "Now all we need to do is find one more Horcruxe and then go back to Hogwarts and round up some followers to help kill Nagini and Volde… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"I don't know where the last one is, but until I find out, we should go back to the Burrow and let Mrs. Weasley know we are alright. We also need to write to Hagrid and let him know as well." The three agreed on this and decided to use floo powder travel since they had been tired from working all day.

"That son of a bitch locked us in. I will kill you Kreacher, you damn piece of shit, no good for nothing servant!" Harry yelled as he was trying to kick the door down.

"Harry, stop it. You've forgotten one thing. You're a wizard. Why don't we just blow the door down with magic?" Hermione suggested. Ron was still lost inside his own ignorance and stupidity as if he didn't know wizards could use magic.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Ron said.

"Because you have to pay attention in class to be able to perform magic properly." Hermione scolded him. "_Bombarda,_" Hermione yelled. The door to Kreacher's room suddenly burst open and shattered into a million pieces. Harry, as soon as he was given the chance, ran down to find Kreacher sitting on his stool in the kitchen. Harry walked up behind him and grabbed him by the neck. Harry started to swing him around by the scruff of his neck, like Hermione would do to Crookshanks when he would really eat her homework, literally.

"Kreacher you are a no good servant, you are a useless piece of shit." Harry screamed. "Kreacher, I am banishing you from this house. You will never return here, ever. You will go to the nearest river and drown yourself. Do you understands me? If I come to this house next time and you are still here I will kill you, I promise you this."

Ron laughed at Harry's remark and Hermione frowned a little bit. The three quickly sped over to the nearest fireplace and grabbed floo powder in there hands.


	5. The Burrow Once More

"The Burrow!" Harry yelled spoke into the fireplace and then green flames shot up at him and he vanished.

"The Burrow!" Ron yelled as he also disappeared into thin air.

"The Burrow!" Hermione said following Harry and Ron.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already standing by the fireplace waiting on them to arrive.

"How did you know we were coming?" Ron asked with a dumfounded expression of stupidity on his face, "we were going to surprise you."

"My magical clock never lies Ron, you should know that by now." Mrs. Weasley said as she ran up and hugged all three of them.

"Well, how did it go? Did you find what you were looking for?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, we found two Horcruxes. One was at my old house and one was at 12 Grimmauld Place. They were too easy to find, almost too easy." Harry responded to Mr. Weasley's question.

Harry had almost forgotten about the letter he found of Sirius's that was stuck up in his old closet. Harry went with Hermione to open the letter and read it in Ron's room while Ron went down to the kitchen to stuff his face with food.

He opened the letter that had been written by Sirius. He unfolded it and read it. It said:

**James, **

**If you are reading this in time… I'm not sure what to think about our own friend Pettigrew. He just came over to my house and acted sort of strange, as if he had told about you and Lily, and Harry. I'm hoping he really hasn't or else you-know-who will have already started hunting for you. Please don't just think I'm joking around. I'm really serious James Pettigrew had this sort of pale face and he looked thinner than usual. He acted strange, like he was thinking of spilling his guts about everything. He was talking a lot but he talked so fast that I couldn't understand but two or three words that he said. They were like "He, will, kill, you, Lily, James, and all of us." or something… Please get out of the house and go to Dumbledore for protection. He is the only wizard You-Know-Who ever feared. **

**Sirius**

Harry screamed at the thought of this letter. If only James and Lily hadn't just gotten this letter sooner, they would be here now with Harry.

"I'll kill him, I will kill him. Pettigrew is as good as dead." Harry screamed as he threw himself over to the window and started looking as if he could just die right then.

"Harry calm down." Hermione said as she walked over to him and started rubbing his shoulders. "We are together now. We will get him later. That is all that matters. Pettigrew will pay for all the troubles he has caused you in your life."

"I think I need a to go for a walk. I need to cool down a bit and to take some anger off." Harry said with tears in his eyes.

" Maybe you should go take a shower, that will cheer you up." Hermione said.

"Afterwards maybe you and I can go for a walk or something." Harry said.

"Sure that would be great. I'll go run you some hot water in the tub." Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione. You have been so helpful to me these past few years. If you weren't here, I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm glad we have started going out. I really am. I have loved you since I met you, and now we are finally together." Harry said cheerfully as he took off his clothes and got into his robes, getting ready for his shower, Hermione was so busy talking that she hadn't noticed he had gotten naked right in front of her and then gotten into his robes.

"I have had a crush on you too, since before my first year at Hogwarts. I mean you were famous and I couldn't resist you. But then we became very good friends instead. I still wanted you more then just friends though. A few years went by and I had almost given up on the hope of being close and intimate with you. Now my dream has come true." She said as she started blushing because Harry had just taken off his robes for a split second to get in the tub, and the funny thing is, she had never seen a boy naked before. She didn't know how to react. "Harry, why did you do that? I was still looking. Just because we are going out, doesn't mean I automatically want to see all of you just yet. When we get a bit more serious, then maybe, but not yet.

"Sorry, I just thought you wouldn't mind. But did you like what you saw?" Harry said sarcastically as he had the biggest grin on his face.

"You did that on purpose didn't you? Ughh boys…" she replied.

"Was it that obvious?" Harry answered.

"Yes now hurry up and take your bath." She replied with a weird look on her face as Harry undressed and got into the tub.

"I've been trying to get closer to you Hermione. I'm have been ready to take our relationship to the next level. Are you not ready for more?" Harry asked her.

"Yes I am ready. But you showing me everything now, is just gross. We haven't gotten married yet or anything." She replied and ran down the stairs before Harry could reply back to her.

While he was sitting down in the bathtub thinking of where the next Horcruxe could be, Harry knew that since Dumbledore had died, that his portrait would be hung up in his office and that he should go and tell Dumbledore's portrait about the Horcruxes he found.

"That's it." Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. "Maybe if I tell Dumbledore about the Horcruxes we have found, he can give us advice to where the last one is."

Hermione came running in to the bathroom to see what he was yelling for. She had forgotten that he was still in the tub.

"Harry put on your robes and tell me what is wrong." Hermione said.

Harry hopped out of the bathtub and decided to take his time getting his robes on this time, just so Hermione would notice him.

"Hermione, Didn't you know that even though Dumbledore is dead that his portrait will be in his office now? We can go there and tell him about the Horcruxes we've found and maybe he will have some ideas about where we can find the last one." Harry said.

Hermione listened to what Harry said and then thought to her self, "How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I think of that?" But then she saw Harry naked again and she started to blush with a crimson red color and she turned around quickly as if she had never seen anything.

"Hermione, I know you saw me. I don't care that you are shy. But you need to break away from that and admit that you love me already. I have already confessed my love to you." Harry said.

"I do love you Harry. I'm just scared for us. I don't know what lies ahead of us. I didn't want to get too serious and then one of us die and the other one would be mourning for the rest of their life." Hermione said as she started to cry with tears rolling down her cheeks.

After Harry finished getting dressed, he walked over to her and hugged her tightly and whispered into her ears, "Hermione, you are with me now. Nothing will happen to you as long as I have a say in it, I promise you that. You don't have to be scared. If you are scared all the time, nothing will ever be between us, ever."

"Alright Harry lets go downstairs and we can tell Ron. Then we'll tell Mrs. Weasley that we will be going back to Hogwarts this year, at least until we figure out the whereabouts of the last Horcruxe." Hermione said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes and then turned around and kissed him. Then a loud bang occurred down in the living room, which broke up their kissing.

Harry and Hermione both whipped out their wands as they slowly and silently stepped down the stairs. Fred and George were sitting at the kitchen table just as Mrs. Weasley hit them with her spatula that she was cooking with.

"Why can't you show up and say hello? Do you always have to scare me like that? I never know when you are here and then you show up right behind me and scare the living daylights out of me," Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"Ouch!" Fred whimpered.

"Ouch woman, what the bloody hell was that for?" George screamed.

"For scaring the dickens out of me, that's why," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh Mom, stop your whining. Oh hi Harry, hi Hermione. When did you get in?" Fred said as he saw Harry and Hermione walking down the stairs.

"How was your trip?" George said following Fred.

"Er… it was okay, we found two Horcruxes. We don't know where the last one is. So we decided to come stay with Mrs. Weasley until we go back to Hogwarts. Once we figure out where the last one is, we will be leaving Hogwarts for good until it is destroyed," Harry said as he put his wand away. Hermione did the same as well.

"Why are you two here right now? Don't you two have a business to run in Diagon Alley called The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop?" Hermione asked Fred and George.

"Yeah but Fleur Delacour, Bill, and Charlie are down at the shop for a couple of hours. We just asked them if they wanted to run the store a while for half of the profits made, George and I just needed a break, we decided we'd come say hi to mum and dad," Fred said, "after all, the joke shop is stressful. We get about ten to fifteen people an hour that try to knick stuff from the store. We just decided one afternoon, to put an impenetrable charm on our doors. So if people try to walk out with stuff that hasn't been bought yet, they won't be able to take the items with them. People mainly try to steal dung bombs to try and throw them at Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris."

"Oh and by the way Mum, Bill and Fleur are going to write in a few days to tell you the news about their wedding arrangements." Fred said.

"So what are you two up to? Are you two going out? Ron might have mentioned it a while back. It is kind of obvious, isn't it?" George said.

"I asked her out last time I was here and she said yes. We have grown closer together but she is still really shy. She hasn't told any of her friends yet. The only people that know about us are your family and us. I want us to stay secret until we get to Hogwarts though, cause I want to ask her a really big question, if you know what I mean." Harry said.

"Oh, well if you need a little help with the love, come to our place and we'll give you an infatuation potion to slip into her drink or something. It will take her mind off of everything else, so all that she wants to think about is you." George said.

"No, I'll pass on that. I can do it on my own. Thanks any ways for the offer." Harry said.

"Anytime kid, anytime." Fred said.

"Well we've only got a few more minutes left to stay before Bill, Fleur, and Charlie get really pissed off." Fred and George said.

"Right, well, I'll see you later on my way to Hogwarts. I still have to get a few things for all of my classes. Did McGonagall ever find a new teacher for potions and another one for Defense Against The Dark Arts?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure you'd better write Hagrid and ask him. I wouldn't write McGonagall, with her becoming the new headmistress and keeping up with her old teaching job, she is really stressed." George said.

"Oh, and by the way, when we apparated in earlier we saw a glimpse of Ron and Ginny out in the garden. I think he pissed her off and she put another hex on him again." Fred said.

Fred and George turned around to the fireplace and as soon as they got there they turned around and said, "Bye everyone, tell Ron and Ginny we said bye." They then turned back around and jumped into the fireplace one by one.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Fred shouted into the fireplace as he threw the floo powder into the flames.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," George shouted quickly, throwing his floo powder into the fire, he then shouted as he was leaving, "I'm coming brother."

But right before they zoomed out of the fireplace, both of them dropped a little box on the ground. Harry decided to find out what they had dropped. He bent down over the boxes and picked one up to open. He stuffed it in his pockets and gave Hermione the other one. There had been a note attached to them that read:

**Hey Harry, Hermione, **

**These boxes are called Free-Time-Boxes. When you are in need of time, just open it and it will disappear. It will stop time for about one hour. Only you and who ever is touching the box when it is opened will be able to move freely during your time. These are especially good for cheating on the N.E.W.T.S., We decided to make them during our last year at Hogwarts because we wanted to cheat so we could get out of there quicker. We used them to stop time, we had enough time to take our tests all the way back to the dormitory and look up the answers in our books. Then we would just go right back to our classes and sit back down as if nothing had ever happened, and we would turn our tests in and get awesome grades. **

**They are also good for escaping Filch and Ms. Norris.**

**_Fred and George_ **

**P.S. Don't forget to come by the shop and visit us.**

"So that's how they made all those good grades." Hermione said very annoyed and sarcastic.

"Hermione, this is what we need to carry with us when we fight Voldemort. If we are in need of time, just open it, and we could make a run for it for an hours worth of time." Harry said, "Best not tell Ron we have these."

"Oh we need to go see how he is doing in the garden, that is, if he is still conscious," Hermione said as she headed towards the door that led to the garden.

It was already dawn, Harry and Hermione stepped outside only to see Ron dancing very quickly, and Ginny standing ten feet away floating in mid air. Ginny was laughing as hard as she could; she had dropped her wand when Ron had hit her with a floating charm. Ron was crying so hard because he had been dancing ever since him and Ginny got into the argument that morning.

"Harry make it stop," Ron managed to spit out between tears.

"No, you deserve what you've got Ronald. Harry if you could just hand me my wand?" Ginny managed to speak for an instant.

"I'm going to leave you two like you are unless you manage to make up and promise me there will be no fighting after this." Harry said.

"Done!" Ginny said quickly.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh, alright. I promise," Ron said.

Harry and Hermione targeted the different Weasley siblings with their wands and both of them shouted, "_Finite!" _

As soon as they hit the ground, both of them started scrambling for their wands. Ron managed to find his wand half way in the ground. It was shoved into the ground tightly. He tugged at it for a few seconds and then gave up on it. He decided to wait until later to dig it out with a shovel. Ginny's wand was no where to be found. She searched for a few minutes and then decided to ask everyone if they had seen it.

"Harry, Hermione, did you by any chance see my wand fly anywhere? I can't find it anywhere." Ginny asked nervously.

"I think it flew out into the pond behind the garden. Hang on a sec and Harry will get it for you, won't you Harry?" Hermione replied as she turned towards Harry, wanting him to use magic to get it from the bottom of the lake.

"_Accio_ _Ginny's wand_." Harry said loudly. At that very moment there was a splash in the pond and then something like a twig came soaring through the air towards him at lightning speed. It was Ginny's wand. He caught it and then threw it to her.

"You two go into the house and don't say a word to each other. I don't care what started it. Ginny, you should go to your room. Ron go to yours." Hermione said bossing them around.

Ron gave a whimper and put a frown on his face as he turned to walk away. He muttered "Yes Mommy!" under his breath, but Hermione heard him and decided to stick her foot out in front of him. He tripped and fell straight on his face. He stood up and started cussing.

"No, you go to your bedroom, now! Don't make me curse you. Besides, you got what you deserved for smart mouthing me." Hermione barked at him angrily.

"The nerve in those two!" Hermione said, as she swished her head around towards Harry so fast she almost decapitated him with her hair.

"Er… Hermione they fight like brother and sister… That will not change and you know it… It was the same with Dudley and I, It was fun to tease him about his weight, and about his goofy looking clothes. The best thing of all was making fun of my aunt and uncle around him. That really pissed him off. But he wouldn't dare try and do anything about it, cause I am a wizard after all." Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"True." Hermione replied.

Instead of going back to the house, Harry and Hermione decided to go for a stroll down by the pond. It was nearing darkness and they still had not become tired yet. Harry decided to sit next to the willow tree and Hermione lay down next to him, resting her head on his lap, she stared up into his green eyes, as if she were dreaming of him. Harry noticed this and became very happy to know that she loved him like he loved her. They both stared into each other faces as if in a trance. Harry stared at Hermione's beautiful brown eyes and her curly brown hair. He occasionally took a glance at how she had grown in the chest, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Hermione gazed into Harry's green eyes and she started moving her hand all the way up to his forehead as she parted his hair and said, "How come you never asked me out sooner Harry?"

"I guess I was scared of being rejected. I have always had a crush on you since my first year at Hogwarts. There were always too many obstacles in our way though. The first year, We were all too busy learning about the wizarding world, and then Voldemort came back. I had to battle him one on one. The second year, I almost asked you, but then everyone turned against my being a parselmouth. You were petrified half of the term until we figured the whole plot with the basilisk. The third year, I almost turned into a murderer by almost killing my godfather. You helped me save him. There was too much stress then, with all of your nine classes and all of the Peter Pettigrew nonsense. In the fourth year, the whole school went berserk when my name came out of the Goblet of Fire. I had to figure out the clues. Then you went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. I had realized then that I had lost you for good. I also had to battle Voldemort once again. But then in the fifth year, I went the whole summer not speaking to anyone. I got into serious trouble with the ministry of magic. I almost got expelled. My godfather died. Yet I still didn't ask you then, when the time was perfect. I don't think I wanted to put you in any danger that particular year. During out sixth year, we both spent so much time tracking down Draco Malfoy and his followers that we didn't get much time together. Dumbledore died and now here we are sitting under this willow tree." Harry said as he leaned towards Hermione, He was now practically on top of her.

"Harry. I think we should go to bed, it is getting late. We do need to get up early and go by Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our school supplies. We still need to visit Fred and George too." Hermione said with a deep yawn as she stretched her arms, hitting Harry in the face, on purpose. She had a huge grin on her face, she was just playing around with him.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, even though he knew she did it to make him try to think of what she was thinking.

"What was what for? I didn't do anything." She said with a smirk on her face as if she had just knocked him unconscious.

"Alright, I'm going to bed already." Harry said impatiently because Hermione gave him the "I'm your mother, do as you are told," look.

The two headed up to their Burrow. Hermione decided to sleep in the living room, on the couch, because Ginny was still really pissed off at everyone, and she didn't want any trouble tonight. She went to take a shower before she got ready for bed. Harry realized he had just been with Hermione and didn't want to leave her, so he decided to make a cot near the couch, on the floor.

Harry thought to him self, "If I am ever going to take my relationship with Hermione any further, now is the chance." Harry decided to sneak up to the bathroom and take a peek inside. All he could see was the sink, the toilet, and a pile of clothes on the shelf near the shower, which Hermione was standing in, not knowing that Harry had walked in. He acted quickly and decided to run in and snatch Hermione's clothes so that she had to come out of the shower to get more clothes. She didn't notice him. He then decided to scare her into getting out quickly. He walked in the door and then shut it slowly and silently. He made no sound at all. He then remembered that Dudley had pulled a cool little trick on him before, He would run in and flush the toilet, which then made the shower water turn ice cold. Harry decided to give this a try. He walked over to the toilet and flushed it. Hermione screamed as ice cold water hit her naked body. Hermione jumped out quickly, slipped and landed directly in Harry's arms.

"Harry, that wasn't funny at all." She screamed, then her screaming turned into a laugh. Then she got angry again. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" she said as she quickly grabbed a towel and placed it around herself. Harry just laughed his heart out "Where are my clothes?"

"Nice rack, Hermione. I liked that view." Harry said as he handed Hermione her clothes back.

"You did, did you? Well since you pulled that little stunt, it won't happen again for a long time." Hermione said defiantly.

"I just wanted more from you, that is all." Harry explained. "All we have been doing is hanging out around the willow tree. I just wanted to see you, since you have already seen me."

"Oh. Well I guess it is alright then." She said as she walked over to him and hugged him.

Harry waited until she turned around then he whistled. She turned her head in his direction and started to pivot her hips a little bit. She then started to pull the towel off of herself, as she put her clothes back on. Harry just stood there in amazement. He had just got a glimpse of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Hermione, you are so beautiful. You and I are the perfect couple. I love you more then anything you could ever imagine." Harry said, making Hermione blush.

"I know. I feel the same way too." She replied with a big smirk on her face, leaving Harry wanting more.

The two went back into the living room and lay down in their beds and fell asleep. Harry started to talk and move in his sleep. Harry had started fidgeting in his sleep. He was moving his hands as if though he were throwing curses around in his dreams. Hermione decided to let him sleep instead of waking him up. After all, they did have a big day ahead of them.

The next morning Harry woke up and turned over. Hermione was laying right next to him, with her arms around him. She had gotten cold and decided to move down to the floor with Harry to comfort him in his sleep.

Harry leaned up into a sitting position and wondered how Hermione got down there with him. He had turned to the table next to him and took his glasses and put them on. He turned back around and decided to tickle Hermione softly until she woke up.

"Good morning, sleepy heads. It's about time you got up." Mr. Weasley said as he walked past the living room into the kitchen. Mr. Weasley had already made breakfast for everybody. The kitchen smelled like bacon and eggs, and some pancakes to go with it. "Molly decided to go with you guys to Diagon Alley this morning. I have to work today, so I could at least make breakfast for everyone."

"Good morning beautiful." Harry said to Hermione as she started to lean forward and stretch.

Her hair was all messed up, no more than Harry's, but she had looked like she got into a pillow fight, and lost.

"Oh, Er… Mornin' Harry."

Harry and Hermione decided to go up stairs and change out of their nightclothes and get into something more comfortable. Hermione slipped into a pair of black pants and a pink shirt. She then put on a brown overcoat. Harry decided to put on the usual, the blue jeans and the red striped shirt. They came back stairs only after waking Ron and Ginny up. Ron and Ginny quickly got dressed and followed them down stairs for breakfast. Both Ron and Ginny ran out of their rooms so fast, they collided and hit the floor with a thud, they shook the whole house.

Mrs. Weasley woke up shortly after hearing the loud racket. She walked into the kitchen and decided to give Arthur a hand with breakfast.

"Dear why don't you sit down and eat, then you can take the kids to Diagon Alley with you. You can get some more floo powder from the Apothecary while you are out, since we are running low." Mr. Weasley said.

Everyone walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Everyone hurriedly ate their breakfast and then hurried to their rooms to get ready to go to Diagon Alley, they all needed to get their new school supply lists for Hogwarts.

Today, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny would probably need to stop by Flourish & Blotts for their new school books. They also needed to stop by Eeylops Owl Emporium to get some treats for Hedwig and Pigwidgeon, and the Magical Menagerie for some things for Crookshanks. Harry had to stop by Gringott's first, so he could make his stash of galleons, sickles, and knuts even smaller. Harry also wanted to stop by Fred and George's shop and see what the two were up to.


	6. Diagon Alley

"Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and I are going to go on ahead to Diagon Alley. We will meet you in Flourish and Blotts at around noon." Harry said as he sort of pushed Hermione out of the kitchen.

"Alright dear. Be careful." Mrs. Weasley replied.

Harry took hold of Hermione's hand and led her to the living room fireplace.

"Hermione, you go first. I'll meet you there." Harry said to Hermione.

Hermione picked up a handful of floo powder and chunked it in the fire as she screamed.

"Diagon Alley." She said as green flames engulfed her whole body and then she disappeared as the flames died down.

"Diagon Alley." Harry called right after her. He too, vanished into the fireplace.

"Hermione." Harry called for her.

"Over here Harry." She said from about 30 feet away. She had already paced towards Gringott's as she waited for Harry to appear.

"Right, I need to get a few galleons and then we can go." Harry said.

Harry walked in to Gringott's and the little goblin standing there asked him what vault he wanted to visit. He told him the number then proceeded to the cart. Griphook was already standing there in the cart waiting on him.

"Hello, Griphook. How have you been lately? It has been a while since I last came to Gringott's." Harry said.

"Hello Harry Potter, I've been better. Hold on." He said as Harry climbed into the cart. He pulled a lever so fast that Harry almost fell out on the way to his vault. He reached his vault and he took a bag of galleons and a bag of sickles with him. Griphook then escorted him back out of the vault area. He reached the front doors and walked outside. Hermione had been waiting on him right outside the front doors.

"Get what you needed?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Shall we go to Flourish and Blotts and get our new school books?" Harry replied.

Harry looped his arm around Hermione's and they skipped all the way to the book store. They walked in and Hermione immediately started to poke her nose in every book she could reach. Harry quickly got his books and decided that now was the perfect time to get Hermione's birthday present. He grabbed his books and then headed out to Madam Malkin's to see if she had any watches or bracelets or necklaces that would match Hermione's style perfectly. He quickly picked one out and then bought it for her. It was a golden chain that had her name inscribed on the inside. He decided he would wait until they got back to the Burrow to give it to her. He quickly hurried back to Flourish and Blott's to find Hermione. She was inside about to pay for her new school books. Harry rushed inside so it looked as if he were there the whole time.

"Hermione what are those other two books? We only needed 1 new book, Standard Book of Spells, 7th Year." Harry asked.

"Oh this? These are some books I saw that I liked, they have just about all the known spells and potion directions." Hermione said.

The two headed out the door and down the street towards the Magical Menagerie. Hermione went inside and bought a few boxes of treats for Crookshanks while Harry went down to Eeylop's Owl Emporium to buy some treats for Hedwig. He then met back up with Hermione to go to Fred and George's joke shop, The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They could barely get through the door, it was so packed full of kids just waiting to get something loud that exploded, so they could throw them at Filch and his cat, Ms. Norris.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the counter where Fred and George should have been standing. Instead, the two were putting on a show on how there new inventions worked. One of their latest inventions were called Bandage Mayhem, they look just like real bandages when you put them on. But after you leave it on for five minutes they disappear. Instead of healing the wound, they make it ten times worse.

"Hey Fred, Hey George. How has business been?" Both Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Booming. George put one of those on the scab on your arm." Fred said.

"Ok, they need to see it for themselves." George said as he put the bandage on his arm.

"How are you Harry? Hermione? Did you get all your school supplies?" Fred asked them.

"Yeah, Hermione and I were just about to go back to the Burrow, when we decided to pay you two a visit." Harry replied as he reached in to his pockets looking for something.

"Did you get our presents?" George said with a concerned look on his face.

"What presents?" Harry asked with a grin followed by the most noticeable wink.

"Alright then. Well if you need anything just grab it and go. Free of charge for you. After all, you did help us get started." Fred said as he started to laugh hysterically. He turned to the crowd and pointed at George. George had a huge watermelon size bump on his arm where the bandage had been.

"And the only way to get the damage back to normal again, is to say Weasley's Wizard Wheezes three times fast." Fred said.

"Fred, there is one thing I wouldn't mind getting. Can I get another one of those Patented Daydream Charms, for Hermione? She did really enjoy the one you gave her. Better yet, I'll just buy a whole box of them." Harry said.

"Nonsense Harry! Here take these and I won't take no for an answer." Fred said as he reached up onto the far shelf and grabbed a small box and stuffed it inside Harry's robes.

George decided to let the bump cover his whole entire arm, shoulder, and neck before he said Weasley's Wizard Wheezes three times fast.

George then returned back to normal.

"And that is how they work." Fred said to the crowd. "Ten galleons a box, each box contains five of these little buggers."

"Fred, George, Hermione and I are gonna go now. We will see you later." Harry replied as he moved closer to Hermione and grabbed her hand, and led her towards the front door.

"Have a nice day! Come and see us soon!" They heard as they walked out the door.

Hermione had just remembered that they were supposed to meet Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Ron in Flourish and Blott's at noon. They hurried up the street towards the book store. As soon as they walked in Mrs. Weasley spotted them.

"Get everything you needed dears? I was hoping you has no trouble finding anything." Mrs Weasley gasped.

"We have everything we need. What about you guys?" Hermione said towards Ron and Ginny.

"We got everything except Ginny's new cauldron and my new broom." Ron said excitedly. "I think I'll try to sell my old one and get a Nimbus 2000 like you had."

"Alright well you better get a move on, if you want to get home in time to practice on it." Harry said.

"Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and I are gonna go to Florean Fortescue's and get some ice cream before we head back to the Burrow. Hermione, do you want to go get some ice cream with me at Florean Fortescue's? I hear that they have as many flavors in ice cream as Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans has in jelly beans." Harry stated to Mrs. Weasley, then he asked Hermione if she wanted to go with him.

"Sure Harry. Let's go." Hermione replied excitedly, after all, it was her alone time with Harry.

"You two be careful. I guess be back at the Burrow before dawn so that we can have dinner." Mrs. Weasley reminded them.

Harry held Hermione's hand all the way there as if he were leading a blind person, and he was her seeing eye dog.

Once they reached the ice cream parlor they headed inside. Since Florean had disappeared, the closed the shop. Someone reopened it a few months later. This person's name was Sherill Misty. She had only been running the shop for about a month now. It was no different than what it used to be.

"Hello. Can I get a... Um... I'll have a... I'd like a spearmint flavored ice cream please. Um Hermione, what do you want?" Harry said as he walked up to the counter.

"I'll have a cherry flavored one. Thanks Harry." Hermione replied.

"That'll be 17 silver sickles and 3 bronze knuts." The lady replied.

Harry pulled out his money bag and payed the lady.

"Here you go. Have a great day. Do come back again some time." The lady replied as she handed them two cups of ice cream and spoons to go with it.

Harry and Hermione stepped back outside and walked over to one of the tables nearby and sat down to enjoy the few hours they had left together.

"Harry, what does your mint one taste like? Can I taste it?" She asked.

"Sure." Harry said as he dipped his spoon in and slowly pushed it towards her mouth. She opened wide and then swallowed it. It was so cold.

"That was really good. Do you want to try mine?" Hermione asked him.

"Sure." He said. But she was too quick for him, she had already taken a mouth full of her ice cream and then leaned over and kissed him. He allowed himself to take advantage of this moment and let her proceed. She licked her lips and proceeded to move her tongue around in his mouth. She pushed her tongue forward and let the ice cream slide into his open mouth. Suddenly, he didn't care about the ice cream anymore. Just kissing her was better then the ice cream any day. They kissed for a long time until they both needed air. She pulled herself away from him to breathe and then hugged him. She pulled as close to him as she could. She felt his warmth against her body, she leaned her head on his shoulder and closer her eyes as if she had just lost her breath.

"That was very fun." She whispered into his ear.

"I like it when we share these precious moments together." Hermione said.

"Me too. Hermione, I love you. You have been the best girlfriend I could have ever dreamed of having." Harry said.

"I love you too Harry, I had always dreamed of being together like this, with you. Now after years of treacherous waiting, I finally have you." She smiled as she leaned over and hugged Harry tightly. Harry had never felt happier in his whole entire life.


	7. Back To School

They sat on the bench for a few hours until they finished their ice cream, and then they decided to go back to the Burrow. They went the usual way, by floo travel. Once they reached the Burrow, they walked into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley cooking dinner.

"Ron and Ginny are outside practicing on their brooms. Arthur will be home in a bit, so don't be gone long, dinner will be ready in half an hour." Mrs. Weasley said as she noticed Harry and Hermione appear from the fire place.

Harry and Hermione walked outside into the backyard. They saw Ginny and Ron up in the air trying to catch a tennis ball. They had bewitched the ball to fly away from Ron and try to pummel Ginny by knocking her off her broom. Harry decided to skip practicing with Ron and Ginny and go up to the Burrow to get ready for dinner. Hermione followed him. Soon after they stepped back into the house, Mr. Weasley arrived home from work and sat down at the table for dinner. Ron and Ginny had seen him come in so they weren't far behind him. After dinner, Ron and Ginny went up to bed. Harry decided to go up to the bathroom to take a bath. Hermione had just gotten really horny so she secretly followed him to join him.

Harry opened the door and walked inside followed by Hermione, who shut, and locked the door. Harry noticed that she came with him, so he realized what she wanted. He took off his shirt and then his pants. He then took off his underwear, now wearing nothing. Hermione just watched, with an amazing look on her face. She smiled and just gasped as she started to feel a sudden urge to leap into his arms.

"Your turn." Harry said as he jumped into the jacuzzi on the opposite side and faced her.

Hermione was nervous at first, but she got over it and started to pull her shirt off. Piece by piece, she took it all off. After the shirt, came her pants. She unzipped her pants and bent over to pull them down her thighs, when she did this, it showed how round her butt was. She stepped out of the wad of jeans and kicked them over to the side, leaving her only wearing a bra and panties. She then decided that she would let Harry do the rest for her. She sat down on the side of the jacuzzi and faced Harry. He grabbed her around the waist and gripped her, already moist, panties softly. She spread her legs so he could easily pull them off of her. He pulled them off with ease. Then he stood up and hugged her. She was now at his mercy. He reached around with one hand and unhooked her bra, revealing her medium sizes breasts. Harry put his hand on her breasts and started to roll his hand around them. Hermione just couldn't get enough of this. She was no longer nervous. In fact, she was excited for what was about to happen. Harry turned around and started the warm water. Hermione decided to sit right next to him. As the warm water reached the top of the jacuzzi, both of them started to have really strong thoughts of one another. Hermione took a dive towards Harry and pushed him underwater, arising in a full pledged kiss. Gasping for breath, Hermione started to get chills down her back and she started to breath faster as the minutes passed by. She reached for the side of the wall to keep her balance but kept slipping, so she decided to set up. She quickly, without thought, jumped on Harry's lap and started to kiss him for the longest time. "This is great! I want more," she kept thinking to herself.

After kissing she decided to give Harry the best night of his life, without going too far. She slid out of his lap and took a plunge down into the water between his legs with her face. She found what she was looking for. He was so hard. She opened her mouth and let it slide in. She knew she couldn't fit it all in her mouth, so she decided she would try her hardest, and use her hands for what she couldn't fit. She ended up nearly choking herself. She came up for air once more. Then back down into the water. She started to caress his erection with her hands. She rubbed her hands up and down his shaft while she was sucking it, until his insides just blew. She let his juice flow all into her mouth. Hermione just kept swallowing it as it came out. It was nasty but she wanted to give him a good time. He was now totally relaxed. She now knew he was done for.

Harry had thought the same thing as she did, pleasuring his partner. So after he got his breath back, he picked her up and pushed her onto one of the jets that were pumping warm water out of the side of the jacuzzi. The warm water at first hit her opening and sort of massaged her. She then relaxed and loosened up a little bit, and the water started gushing inside of her. The water was gushing with so much force; there was no room to let it escape. She started filling up like a water balloon. This hurt her at first, so she backed up a bit and let the water go inside her, but not with so much force. It felt like her insides were ripping out so she decided to have Harry stick his fingers in her so he could spread her opening up and let her loose all the water that had built up inside her. Harry inserted his finger and moved it around in a circle inside her and the water just gushed out of her like a high-powered water hose. This was a really great feeling for her; all of this water just rubbing up against her inside walls along with Harry's fingers. He got on his knees and spread her legs a little more, and put his mouth over her opening while the water was coming out of her. Harry just swallowed all the juice she had been releasing. After this, he kissed her and realized that she was enjoying this so he used his tongue to pleasure her. He just needed to get her warmed up for what he would do next. He suddenly leaned upwards and kissed her on the lips again. He started to kiss her stomach while at the same time he rubbed her thighs. She let out a silent moan. As he realized he was doing right to please her, he started to rub her thighs even more, as he slowly creeped his hand up her thighs. He was so close to her. He cupped his hand over her opening and started to rub her all around it. When she started to moan even louder, Harry slipped in a finger. This caused her back to curl and she squeezed inwards tightly almost cutting the circulation off in his finger. She had never felt this much pleasure before. He decided to take it a step further by inserting another finger, she then felt her inner walls go out of her control and nearly break his fingers. She just threw her head back as she started throb. Harry started to massage her insides gently with his fingers. By doing this, she went from moaning to screaming. She was in pain, but it was the best pain she had ever felt. As he pushed deeper, all the pain she felt became more intense. Then it turned back into pleasure. Her body started to move from side to side as she wiggled around with pleasure. He knew she wasn't far from her climax so he started to move his hand in and out while twisting his arm from left to right. It didn't take long until she screamed and moaned his name at the top of her lungs. She then became weak and short of breath, so she slid back down into the tub. She closed her eyes and leaned on to Harry.

Harry knew she was too tired to wash herself, so he decided to help her wash up. He lathered up a sponge with soap and water and scrubbed her back, he washed her hair, and then he splashed some water over her to rinse her off. But there was still one place left to wash. He rinsed his hands off with soap and then leaned her towards the side of the jacuzzi. She obeyed him and did this willingly. He put his hand on her back and started to move it sideways and then slowly down to her butt. He reached her panty line and then pushed his hand towards her holes. He started to rub them both very quickly. He then slowed down for a bit and started making Hermione feel pleasure again and again. He stopped as if he were just teasing her for more. He then stood up and washed himself off.

"That was great. I was just curious. I've never done anything like that before, that was my first time, and it was the most incredible." She whispered. "Thank you."

"I love you Hermione." Harry whispered back to her.

"I love you too Harry." Hermione asked him with a smile on her face. "Shall we get dressed? And go to bed?"

"Sure." Harry said as he stepped out of the jacuzzi and helped Hermione out. They both got out and Harry helped Hermione put on her clothes. He then put on his own. "Hermione, Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course Harry." Hermione replied.

It was already dark so The two decided to go to bed early.

Once again, Harry made a cot on the floor. But instead of sleeping on the couch, Hermione joined him on the floor. Harry lay down on his cot thinking about the time he had just shared with Hermione. She lay down beside him facing him and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled the blanket over Harry and herself. She rested her head on Harry's pillow and started to go to sleep.

"I love you Harry." She whispered as she dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

"I love you too Hermione. Goodnight." Harry whispered back as he lay his head right next to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist to cuddle with her and to keep warm. He kissed her on the lips and then went to sleep.

They woke up the next morning to Hedwig pecking on Harry's head.

"Ughh… Hedwig what is the matter with you?" Harry said as he untied a parcel from her leg. Hedwig hooted loudly; then took off towards the garden to chase gnomes with Crookshanks.

It was an envelope. It contained a letter addressed to Hermione and Harry. Harry opened his parcel and read it.

**" Dear Harry, Hermione,**

**You won' be needin' yer potions books this year. There won' be a need for any of those classes. Professor McGonagall could'n find teachers for the positions. She did ask Lupin ter be yer dark arts teacher this year. I don' know if he said anythin' back about it yet. Oh an' good luck on yer Head Boy n' Girl duties.**

**Hagrid"**

Hermione was still asleep so he decided to wake her up. She leaned up and stretched. Harry just laughed at her for a moment because her hair was all screwed up.

"Oh shut up you!" She said jokingly.

"Hermione, Hagrid has just sent us a letter saying potions wont be a class this year. McGonagall couldn't find teachers for the classes. She asked Lupin if he would be our teacher again for dark arts." Harry said. "We are also Head Boy and Girl for this year."

"That's great that we don't have to take potions this year. Maybe McGonagall will approve of our group, Dumbledore's Army. If she does, will you continue helping anyone that comes?" Hermione said with a vacant expression on her face.

"I will be helping anyone, as long as I am still at school. Maybe I'll talk to Professor Lupin and see if he will help us in our practices, maybe he could give us some new spells to learn." Harry said.

"That's great Harry." Hermione said.

At that very moment, Mrs. Weasley walked in and made breakfast. Ron, Ginny and Mr. Weasley smelled breakfast and hurried downstairs to eat. After they ate, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had to go and pack their things for school. After all, the train was going to be leaving at 11:00 A.M.

Harry walked upstairs to Ron's room and quickly pushed all of his clothes and robes into his trunk. He put his Firebolt and other items he owned in a separate trunk. He put Hedwig in her cage. He then went across the hall to help Hermione and Ginny pack their things. Hermione had still needed to put all her clothes in the trunk she had. She also had to put Crookshanks in his travel cage. Ginny had already packed most of her things that very morning.

Once they were done, they worked on bringing everything downstairs into the living room.

"Time to go kids. Train leaves in one hour. Not much time to spare." Mrs. Weasley said so that everyone upstairs would hurry up.

"Were ready. We just need to load our stuff into the car mum." Ginny said as she jumped down the last few steps of the stairs with joy of the new school year.

"Alright dear. Arthur, will you go start the car and wait for us outside the house?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"Yes Molly. Come on, come along kids." He replied.

Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny piled into the car and made there way to King's Cross Station. Once they got there, everyone got through the barrier between platform nine and three quarters, and got on the train, except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who waited next to the train so they could watch for everyone to get on the train.

The train took off at exactly eleven. Harry and Hermione had to go sit in the Head Boy compartment for the first hour of the journey just so they could be briefed on their new Head Boy and Girl duties this year by McGonagall. After McGonagall left the car they were in, Harry decided he would stay in this compartment for the rest of the journey with Hermione, so they could catch up were they left off.

"Hermione, what did you think of me when you first saw me seven years ago on this exact same train? What if we had not met? Do you think we would have still been friends?" Harry asked her hoping to spark an interesting conversation.

"Well, I had dreamed of meeting you before I had even gotten my first Hogwarts letter. My mum had knew a little of the stuff that goes on in the wizarding world just by what Dumbledore had told her years before. She had told me exactly what she knew about you, and how you lived. Back then it was just a girly sort of crush, but as I grew older, I knew I just had to meet you and see what you were really like. Then on the day I met you, I really wanted you, badly. You never made a move on me so I had figured that you never liked me that way, so I withdrew my feelings inside myself for a few years until I couldn't any longer. And here we are now. I feel as if my childish dream of being with you wasn't childish at all, because you made it come true." Hermione said. "What did you think of me when we first met eyes?"

"I thought you were beautiful, I knew that I wanted you. I just thought you were busy getting on with your life at Hogwarts, I thought you were a bookworm. I never realized how stupid I was until now. I never realized how much I missed out on." Harry replied.

At this statement, Hermione gave a giggle and then turned pink in the cheeks.

"Harry I knew that one day, I would have met you, I just didn't know we would become such good friends. I am glad we met that day, I'm glad we were put in the same house, and most of the same classes." Hermione replied again.

Hermione pulled out a bit of parchment that McGonagall had given her earlier.

"Harry we get our own room together. It says here in the note McGonagall gave me. It says that our new room is on the second floor near the library. Goody, maybe I can get some time in the library, since our room isn't as far now." Hermione said.

"I like the sound of that; Our room. Not everyone else's room, but our room." Harry smiled.

"It says here we each can make our own passwords and we can change them at anytime we want. I think I'll make mine Buckbeak." Hermione said.

"Hermione, that's a good one. Mine might be Fawkes, or something like that." Harry said.

"Harry what do you think will happen to us this year? In a few months, where do you think we will end up?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I don't know. All I know is that we will go to school like we do every year and once we figure out about the last Horcruxe, we can go find it, destroy it, and then kill Voldemort." Harry told her.

Harry got up off of his side of the car and moved over to the other side where Hermione was sitting. He used his hand to brush the hair out of her face. He kissed her and then pulled back to say, "Hermione, I want this to work out between us. In order to do so, I have to keep you safe. I will do whatever it takes to be with you. I would die for you, if that is what it takes."

"An I for you. But Harry, will anyone be able to help us out with the Horcruxes? You must know someone that knows anything about the Horcruxes Voldemort made. He can't have kept them all a secret." Hermione said.

"Well Hermione, the only two people I know that could have helped us were Dumbledore and Sirius. They knew more things about the dark lord than anyone around him." Harry said.


	8. What To Do

"Harry, I will get us a seat at the Gryffindor table. For the time being, you go speak with Professor McGonagall and ask her for permission," Hermione insisted as she pushed him down the walkway to the castle.

"Ill be right back. I will see you in a bit," Harry huffed out as he started to get tired from running, as if his lungs were turning into gills.

Harry ran past all the first years only to see Hagrid, as always, standing with a lantern. This time was different, instead of the lantern having a white fire inside the cage; it now held a red flame, which engulfed the whole lantern itself. It didn't burn him though, that was the odd part. It reminded him of Fawkes. How Fawkes could choose whether or not the flames and embers would burn anything, or just appear as if it did.

Harry didn't want to confront Hagrid, he knew that if he did, Hagrid would surely start sobbing and he would never get to talk to McGonagall before the dinner started, so he raced past Hagrid, and straight to the Great Hall.

When Harry got there, he noticed that not just a few teachers where there, all of them where there. He walked up to the front to speak with Professor McGonagall and noticed that she was looking rather pale and skittish. As though her only protection was gone.

"I need to speak with you in private, please," Harry asked her nonchalantly.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I know why, Dumbledore has informed me that you would be here. And yes, you may speak with him," She replied.

Harry seemed dumbfounded, how could Dumbledore already have known he would be coming to speak with him? How could he have known, he was dead for crying out loud.

"But I must ask of this from you Potter. Wait until tonight, after hours," She jutted out quickly.

"Yes mam," Harry babbled.

"The password is the same as always. As you already know it," she said again, even faster than the last.

Harry sat down with Hermione and Ron, who had already met at the table while Harry was talking.

The sorting hat was the same as all times, except this time it said something that actually would come in handy, little did Harry know, but it was going to help him kill Voldemort.

The Sorting Hat talked about rivalry, and how it should not be dealt with in a vulgar manner, and that Slytherin and Ravenclaw had their differences, yet Ravenclaw still tried to make house unity with in all the houses. And that Rowena was the only school founder that had a name that meant something to the war.

The hat made some sort of letters in the air above itself and spelt out Rowena in big red letters, similar to what Tom Riddle did in Harry's second year. The hat then took the letters and mixed them up, only to spell a new two letter phrase: "One War."

Harry immediately knew that Voldemort would have thought of this and found humor in it, and absolutely would have had to make a Horcruxe with something from her.

Harry still had no idea of what the last Horcruxe could be though. He had to try harder than ever before to figure it out.

After the sorting of the new students, the food appeared on the tables, but instead of eating, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to take a walk down to the black lake. It was the only place that felt quiet at the moment. The only place they could get there minds off of things and just think.

They walked down to the lake and sat on the grass right under a tree on the edge of the water.

"Harry, when are you going to speak with Dumbledore? I think that since we are all in this together, we should all go," Ron said. "After all, I'm not risking my life for nothing."

"I asked McGonagall and she said that it was fine as long as we visit him after hours. So that way, no one can intrude on us while we are having secret conversations." Harry said. "That reminds me, I don't think I will continue with the D.A. because I don't think I will be around the school long enough to attend. Me looking for Horcruxes and all will affect my school time."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and placed it around her shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, it will get all sorted out after we speak with Dumbledore. Maybe he will have some useful hints as to the tasks set high for us," Hermione said lightly.

Harry looked out in the middle of the lake and then moved his glance to a sparkling star in the sky.

"Yes, this will be a year, that is totally different from the rest, it isn't just school anymore, it is the choice between, living and dying a horrible death, or standing up for that freedom to live and taking a risk of death at the same time," Harry said.

"This will either be one of the best of worst years in history," Harry said. "This could be the biggest life changing task that any of us have ever had to go through. But we would be fighting for a few very important things. We would fight for our own freedom, and right to live how we choose. We would be fighting for the world's freedom and right to live freely, whether they be muggles or whatever. We would be fighting for each other, and most importantly, to destroy evil as we know it."

"I know exactly what you mean Harry. Scary is what it all is." Ron said quietly. Then he put his hand in the middle of them. "I'm in."

Hermione put her fist on top of Ron's hand and said "I'm in too."

Harry followed the three of them by putting his hand on top of theirs and then joining them by having a group hug.

"We should go to see Dumbledore. I think the feast is over, and everyone should be in bed by now. We will have total privacy, with no interruptions." Hermione said.

"I know a shortcut through the greenery." Ron said. "I had to use it two years ago, when Fred and George started chasing me and threatening to beat my head in for pushing them into the lake."


End file.
